Into the Woods
by Kayko
Summary: Misfortune falls upon Ranma and Akane while out on a training trip. What will happen wth the truth is revealed? If you don't like Ranma and Akane then don't read, for those who do please R+R! COMPLETE
1. Into the woods

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful Romiko  
  
Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is  
  
strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This is a Ranma and Akane fic. IF you do not like them then do not read this fic. I happen to like them together and most of my fics are Pro Ranma and Akane.  
  
Into the Woods  
  
By Kayko  
  
The afternoon sun beat down hard on the two martial artist. Akane wiped the  
  
sweat from her forehead as she tried to anticipate Ranma's next move. It didn't work.   
  
She thought that he would try shallow kick,but instead he did the complete opposite. Ranma  
  
rushed Akane. She blocked and dodge, but only managed to trip  
  
backwards landed on her butt.  
  
"OH DAMN IT!" She cursed.  
  
"Ready to call it a day?" He asked squatting down in front of her.  
  
"It's not fair. How can you not be sweating? It's so hot out."  
  
"I have better control over my body."  
  
"Ha, that's rich, coming from someone who changes sex with little bit of water."  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"I am NOT! Why would I be jealous of no mannered freak like you."  
  
"Oh I see, you're pissed that I beat you again. You know cursing isn't very lady like.   
  
How do you except to land a husband with a dirty tomboy mouth." He insulted back.  
  
"And why would you care!" She yelled standing up. "Not like I'm going to marry you!"  
  
"LIKE I want you to!" He yelled back. "Why don't you go start back home, this is  
  
training trip for a serious martial artist!"  
  
I'll show you serious! And it's not like I came by choice, dad made me."  
  
"Sure, sure."  
  
"Ahh!" Akane growled. She went over and picked up her pack. "FINE! You can stay  
  
here, and I'll go train somewhere else." She yelled as she disappeared behind the  
  
forest's foliage.  
  
"FINE!" Ranma yelled back standing alone in the clearing. "Stubborn, stupid tomboy."   
  
Ranma mumbled as he began to collect wood for a fire. In the distance he heard a  
  
loan wolf cry. He stood up and noticed it getting dark.  
  
"I'll bet 10 yen that she's lost. I guess I should make sure she's on the path." He  
  
gathered his stuff and shoved it back into his pack. He then followed the path of broken  
  
and trampled branches made by a pissed off Akane.  
  
Akane looked at the compass in her hand and then looked up. She was lost  
  
and it was getting dark. Now she knew what Ryoga felt like when he gets lost. She  
  
probably could go back the way she came, back to the camp she and Ranma made,  
  
but he would gloat over her. She would not let that happen.  
  
"Well, we were going north before, so I'll try it now." She said.  
  
She started walking north, watching the little red arrow turn. Instead of watching where  
  
she was, she concentrated on the arrow. The next step she took, Akane screamed as  
  
she walked over an ledge. Frantically trying to keep a hold on the branch , preventing  
  
her fall, she screamed.  
  
Ranma's head snapped up as he heard the shrill cry.   
  
"Akane!" He yelled as he rushed through the path she made.  
  
"Akane! He called again to hear a answer.  
  
"RANMA!" She yelled, "HELP ME!"  
  
Akane held the limb for dear life. It was a good fifty foot drop from where she  
  
hung. She tried to get her footing when she heard the tree limb crack. Ranma call out to her, she screamed out to him.   
  
"RANMA HELP ME! THE BRANCH IS GIVING AWAY!"  
  
"Where are you! He yelled back.  
  
"OVER HERE!"  
  
Ranma darted over to where he heard her cries. He threw off his backpack and  
  
looked over the cliff.  
  
"AKANE! Are you all right?" He called out.  
  
"NO YOU BAKA! I'm hanging over a cliff! Help me up!"  
  
"Okay, okay!   
  
Ranma reached as far as he could as he tried for Akane's hand. Their fingers just  
  
touched as the branch gave way.   
  
"RANMA!" She yelled as Ranma stretched an inch more and grabbed her hand.   
  
"I got ya."  
  
"Oh Ranma, thank..." Akane watched Ranma's eyes as he tried to pulled her up, but  
  
her weight was to much for his one hand. Without thinking he used his left hand, but that was the  
  
hand that was keeping his balance. Ranma relized what he did when he fell forward, as Akane struggled to hang on to his hand.  
  
Both of them screamed as they drop towards the ground. Ranma pulled Akane close to him as he yelled.  
  
"AKANE HOLD ON TO ME!"  
  
Ranma watched as they a fell towards a group of trees. If they could hit the  
  
branches then it would be a good chance that their fall would be broken. The ground crept closer and faster the louder Akane screamed.  
  
Ranma closed his eyes when the  
  
first branch hit. Then the next and then another. He didn't know how many they hit,  
  
he lost track. All Ranma could hear was the branches break as they smacked into him, and finally the  
  
ground.  
  
Akane opened her eyes and found that they had landed in a thicket of bushes.  
  
She turned her head and found that she was on top of Ranma. He had taken most of  
  
the impact from her.   
  
"Ranma?" She asked, but got no answer.  
  
"Ranma!" She panicked and started to shake him  
  
"Ohhhh.." He moaned.  
  
"Oh thank the gods!" She yelled as she embranced him into a hug.  
  
"Ahhhh!!" He yelled.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked still as she sat on top of him.  
  
"Yeah, just a little soar. Do you mind getting off of me?"  
  
"Oh!" Akane blushed, then moved off of him. "Let me help you up." She held out her  
  
hand and helped Ranma up in a sitting position. When she went to pull him up to stand,  
  
Ranma screamed and grabbed his leg.  
  
"What's wrong!" She asked with concern.  
  
"My leg! I think it's broken!"  
  
"Let me see." She said  
  
Ranma tried to reach the cuff of his pants, but the stretch was to much on him.  
  
"AHHOOWW!" He cried out.  
  
"Let me do it."  
  
"NO, I can do...AHHH!"  
  
"Would you just let me help!" She demanded.  
  
Ranma huffed, but gave up. He pulled his hands back so he rested on his arms.   
  
Akane tried to move the pant leg up, but only seemed to get it to the knee.  
  
"I'm going to have to rip it." She removed her backpack, which she was wearing when  
  
she fell over, and pulled out a pocket knife. Carefully she cut the pant leg, which let his  
  
leg free up to about mid thigh.   
  
"Oh my." She stated in a very Kasumi like manner.  
  
"Is it bad?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, we're going to have to split it."  
  
"Just great." Ranma moaned.  
  
Akane stood and searched for pieces of wood that would make good splits.   
  
After locating a few, she proceeded in to split Ranma's left leg. Ranma looked down at  
  
his leg and had to restrain himself from making any comments about the messy job she did.   
  
He didn't need two broken legs. Even though it wasn't the best work, it did do the job. It  
  
prevented him from bending it.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"Come on, we can't stay here." Akane began to drag Ranma into a clearing.  
  
"This is much better."  
  
"Yea, I guess." He moaned.  
  
"Well, we'll have to stay here for the night and get a good night sleep. Then tomorrow  
  
we'll head home and get you to the hospital."  
  
"Good idea." Ranma said as he looked up at the sky. It was cloudy and starting to  
  
rumble. "Just great. It's gonna rain."  
  
"Hey I have my tent and sleeping bag. We can both fit." Akane smiled as she pulled  
  
out the tan tent, and green sleeping bag.  
  
Later that night, Ranma listen to the sounds of the raindrops as they hit the exterior  
  
of the tent. He laid under on half of the sleeping bag as Akane laid next to him, on top  
  
of the sleeping bag. She insisted that they do it that way. The wind blew, which made  
  
Ranma shudder, making him move, that caused an intense pain shoot up him.  
  
"AHHhhhh!" He cried out, waking Akane up.  
  
"Ranma are you all right!" She asked panicky.   
  
"Yeah." Ranma looked at Akane and how cold she looked. "Akane you're freezing,  
  
please get under the covers."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Akane I can hardly move, I'm not going to do anything to you." He said to her.  
  
"Fine." Akane lifted the cover and slid underneath it. "Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
The next morning the sun was bright and birds sang their "good morning song."  
  
Ranma opened his eyes and found that Akane had rolled over in her sleep and was  
  
resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Umm Akane." Ranma said with a cracked voice.  
  
"MMmmmm..." she said driving her head harder in his chest and ran her hand on his abs,  
  
which made Ranma slightly unconfortable.  
  
"Akane, wake up you're....AHHH!" He yelled.  
  
Akane shot straight up. "What! What's wrong?"  
  
"Your kicked my leg!" He growled.  
  
"I'm so sorry, let me see if it's okay." She said as she began to pull the sleeping bag  
  
back.  
  
"NO!" Ranma yelled throwing the covers back over him to hide his lower body.   
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Ranma, why won't you let me check?" She asked with slight anger.  
  
"It's fine, really. Why don't you go and make us something to eat so we can get out of  
  
here."  
  
"Okay." She said with a raised eyebrow. She got up, unzipped the tent and got out.  
  
Ten minutes had past and Ranma got out of the tent, he located a a large stick and used it as  
  
a cane. He looked at Akane as she stirred something in a sauce pan  
  
"Hey Akane, just try not to add poisoning to my list of injuries." He said with a small smile.  
  
"Ha, Ha! You are so funny." She rebutted as she stood up and started to walk over to help him, but  
  
along the way she tripped over a root that had been sticking out of the ground.  
  
Akane tumbled forward into bush off to the side.  
  
Ranma laugh, "Hey clumsy are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She started to get up when she felt it. A sharp pain in her ankle. She  
  
went down as screamed.  
  
"Akane! What's wrong"  
  
"Something bit me!" She said.  
  
"Ranma looked around and saw a red thing slither away.  
  
"I think it was a snake." Ranma said as he hobbled towards her.  
  
"A SNAKE!"  
  
"Yeah, let me see." Akane showed him her ankle and watched Ranma face turn pale.  
  
"I think it was poisonous. We have to stop the venom from spreading.  
  
"How?" She asked as he helped out of the bushes.  
  
"lay down flat." He said as he looked at the bite.  
  
"Hmm...Ah, there we go, this will work." Ranma began to undo Akane's belt.  
  
"RANMA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING."  
  
He looked her square in her eyes and asked, "Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yeah." She hesitantly said.  
  
"Do you trust me?" He asked again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let me do what I have to do to help you." he continued unbucked her belt,  
  
and pulled it free from her pants. He then took and fastened it tightly on her calf, stopping  
  
the blood flow.  
  
"Do you have that pocket knife?" He asked her.  
  
"Yea, right here." She pulled the knife out of her pocket and handed it to him.  
  
Ranma pulled open the knife and revealved blade. He picked up a nearby stick  
  
and handed it to Akane.  
  
"Here, bit down on this. This is going to hurt."  
  
Akane did what she was told. She place the rather thick piece of wood in her mouth as  
  
Ranma brought the knife to her, she bit down.  
  
Akane scream was if someone was murdering her. The pain was so intense that she bit the  
  
stick in half as tears streamed down her face. Ranma tried to concentrate as he began to  
  
suck the venom out of the wound and spit. He did this about twenty times before he stopped.  
  
"There I think I slowed it, but we have to get you to a doctor and the sooner the better."   
  
He began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Ranma what are you doing.?" Akane asked.   
  
"I have to prevent it from spreading even farther. I'm going to use my shirt as a compress  
  
bandage. I'm going to wrap it tightly, so don't be alarmed. Once it's wrapped I have to  
  
spilt your leg also."  
  
"Ranma, how are we going to walk?"  
  
"I'll have to carry you on my back." He said as he wrapped her leg.  
  
Ranma you can't with your leg brokened."  
  
"I'll break the spilt so I can walk on it."  
  
"Ranma you can't!"  
  
Ranma looked up at Akane. "Akane my broken leg won't kill me, no more agruements."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Akane laid quietly until Ranma was finished splinting her leg.  
  
"Ranma, things are started to blur." Akane weakly stated.  
  
"Oh shit! Let's go now." He put the pocket knife back together and into his pocket.   
  
Limped over and picked up the pack and throw it over his shoulder. They would have  
  
to live without the tent, sleeping bag, or whatever wasn't in the bag. He limped back  
  
and put Akane on his back. He broke the split at the knee in order to bend his knee  
  
and lifted Akane up onto his back.  
  
They continued through the forest, in hopes to see any signs of inhabitants.  
  
"Akane? Talk to me!" He demanded. She was growing weaker by the minute.  
  
"This..is..your...fault..you ...know.."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, just keep talking."  
  
"I..don't want to..I just want to sleep."  
  
"NO! Stay awake! Sing! How about singing, Come on.ummm? I'm a little tea pot short  
  
and stout.."  
  
"I..am.not.stout.."  
  
"Okay..ummm.It's a small world after all, it's all small world after all."  
  
Akane began to join in and repeated the same line over and over again,.  
  
"At least she was talking." Ranma thought.  
  
He quickly stapped to attention when he heard her fade and stop the song.  
  
"Akane! He yelled. "Akane!"  
  
"What?" she said drowsily  
  
"Talk to me. Tell me what your thinking, tell me what you like to do. What you love."  
  
"Love, I love.. Dad.."  
  
"That's good. Keep going."  
  
"I love Kasumi...and Nabiki.  
  
"Yeah, keep going." He said making her continue.  
  
"I love..love my.. friends."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"I love..I .love Ranma"  
  
"Okay that's good...HUH? What did you say?"  
  
"I..love..Ranma.I..love Ranma...."  
  
  
  
Akane woke up and saw a strange man by her side.  
  
"Where am I? She asked.  
  
"You're are in a hospital."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In Tokyo."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You were bit by snake. Luckily you were brought here in time."  
  
"In time for what?"  
  
"In time to live." The doctor said. "Your family is here. Would you like to see them?"  
  
Akane looked up at the doctor, "Ranma! Where's Ranma? Is he all right?"  
  
"Ranma is fine. He is in another room getting a cast put on.  
  
"How bad is his leg?"  
  
"He'll have to take it easy for a while, but other than that he's fine."  
  
"Thank the gods." Akane said relieved.  
  
"You know he walked about thirty miles on that broken leg to get you here."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes, and all he cared about was how you were doing. Even through his exams and  
  
x-rays." The doctor smiled, "Would you like to see your family?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
The doctor opened the door and motioned for them to come in. In walked Soun who cried  
  
like a baby, Kasumi and Nabiki.  
  
"MY BABY GIRL!" He sobbed.  
  
"Dad I'm fine, really."  
  
"You're going to have to stay in here for a few days, Akane dear." Kasumi said in her  
  
motherly like voice.  
  
Nabiki just stared at her little sister, lying in the hospital bed.  
  
"What's wrong Nabiki?" Akane asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, It's just bring back memories of Mom seeing you in the bed. So hurry up  
  
and get better." Nabiki said as she forced a smile.  
  
"Uh hum." Someone interrupted. It was Ranma in a wheelchair with a cast on all the  
  
way up his leg. Genma stood behind him as he made his presence known.  
  
"Ranma." Akane smiled.  
  
"Hey, just wanted to see if you're okay."  
  
"I'm a little drained, but the doctor says I should be fine and I just wanted to....ummm"  
  
Akane stopped talking and looked at her family.  
  
"Hey I think we should go and get something to eat" Kasumi said.  
  
"Good idea. Come on daddy." Nabiki said.  
  
"Food! I'm game." Genma said heading out the door.  
  
Ranma waited for everyone to leave and closed the door. He wheeled himself over to  
  
Akane's bedside.  
  
"So ummmm." They both said.  
  
"You go first." they said together.  
  
"Ummm.ha.ha. Ladies first." Ranma said.  
  
"Thanks. I just wanted to tell you thank you. Thank you for saving my life, twice."  
  
"Twice?"  
  
"The first time when we fell, you took most of the impact and the second getting me here  
  
on time, especially on that leg."  
  
"Akane, you don't have to."  
  
"Yes I do, just let me thank you. Now, I don't really remember what happened after the  
  
snake bit me, but..."  
  
( okay here is where you the reader can chose which path what happens. If you choose ending 1 you choose Ranma Lies. Ending 2 is where Ranma tells the truth.) 


	2. Ending 1: Ranma Lies

ending 1 Ranma Lies  
  
  
  
"Wait, you don't remember?"  
  
"No why, what happen?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just talk."  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Oh..nothing important."  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"You just talked about your family and how much you loved them and some other  
  
ramblings. That's about it."  
  
"Oh, that's all?" She asked.  
  
"Yup, that's about it."  
  
"Okay." Akane said as she lifted her hand to cover her yawn.  
  
"I think I better let you go to sleep. I'll see you later."  
  
"All right." She waved her hand loosely.  
  
Ranma wheeled himself out the door and looked through the glass plain at  
  
Akane who was in the bed. In his mind he began to relive that afternoon.  
  
"Talk to me. Tell me what your thinking, tell me what you like to do. What you love."  
  
"Love, I love.. Dad.."  
  
"That's good. Keep going."  
  
"I love Kasumi...and Nabiki.  
  
"Yeah, keep going." He said making her continue.  
  
"I love..love my.. friends."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"I love..I .love Ranma"  
  
"Okay that's good...HUH? What did you say?"  
  
"I..love..Ranma.I..love Ranma...."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Your Ranma...Right? Do...you love.me?"  
  
"Akane?..Ummm?.Huh?."  
  
"Well...do..you?"  
  
In a low voice Ranma softly answered, "Yes, Akane I love you."  
  
Akane's eyes were heavy, her smile faint. "I'm..so glad."  
  
Ranma shook his head bringing him back to reality. "Maybe I'll tell her what  
  
really happened..Ummm maybe later."  
  
fin  
  
*******************************************  
  
Author's Note 1: Hi all as for the little foot note (1) Just in case you didn't know, but guys  
  
tend to get morning erections. I was trying to indicate that. Well, hope you like it, if not,  
  
oh well. If you have any feed back then write me. Untill then, later. :) RJ  
  
Author's Note 2: Okay, why two endings? Well, when I first wrote this story the original  
  
ending was one where Ranma admitted his feelings, but I didn't like it. So I wrote an  
  
ending where Ranma wasn't ready to admit his feelings. After receiving some feedback  
  
from different people I decided to have an ending where he is ready. So that answers  
  
that question. Hope you liked it..later :) Kayko 


	3. Ending 2: Ranma tells the truth

ending 2 Ranma tells the truth  
  
  
  
"Wait, you don't remember?"  
  
"No, why? What happen?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just talk."  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Oh..nothing important."  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"You just talked about your family and how much you loved them and some other  
  
ramblings." he trail off.  
  
"What were the other ramblings? She asked innocently  
  
"Well.if you really want to know?" He asked for conformation. She nodded yes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Talk to me Akane. Tell me what your thinking, tell me what you like to do. What you  
  
love."  
  
"Love, I love.. Dad.."  
  
"That's good. Keep going."  
  
"I love Kasumi...and Nabiki.  
  
"Yeah, keep going." He said making her continue.  
  
"I love..love my.. friends."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"I love..I .love Ranma"  
  
"Okay that's good...HUH? What did you say?"  
  
"I..love..Ranma.I..love Ranma...."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Your Ranma...Right? Do...you love.me?"  
  
"Akane?..Ummm?.Huh?."  
  
"Well...do..you?"  
  
~~~~~~ end flashback ~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane sat in her bed not moving, not saying a word, just staring. "Ranma.is..  
  
that.true..?" She asked almost like a whisper.  
  
Ranma looked straight into her deep brown eyes, and softly mouthed the word "Yes"  
  
"Oh.What was your answer?"  
  
"Huh?" Ranma asked.  
  
"What was your answer?" She replied staying back into his blue gray eyes.  
  
"..." Ranma closed his eyes and lowered his head. Moisture started to form behind her  
  
eyes from the lack of response. She closed them tight and Softy she said.  
  
"Well, if that's the way you feel, I." she was cut off when she felt pressure to her hand  
  
and light touch to her cheek. When she opened her eyes she was stared face to face  
  
with Ranma. He's eyes were welcomed her in and his lips began to curl. Her eyes now  
  
soaked as streams of water flowed down her cheeks. Ranma closed the space between  
  
them gently pressed his lips to hers. Akane took in the kiss, not wanting it to end. She  
  
whimpered lightly when Ranma pulled away.  
  
"Does that answer your question."  
  
"Does it? You never really answered me." She said smiling, wiping the tears form her  
  
face. In a low voice Ranma softly answered, "Yes, Akane I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She answered back.  
  
Fin  
  
***************************  
  
Authors note: Okay, why two endings? Well, when I first wrote this story the original  
  
ending was one where Ranma admitted his feelings, but I didn't like it. So I wrote an  
  
ending where Ranma wasn't ready to admit his feelings. After receiving some feedback  
  
from different people I decided to have an ending where he is ready. So that answers  
  
that question. Hope you liked it..later Kayko 


End file.
